The Hell's Savior
by tiCocoChanelle
Summary: This is about how Regina feels in the Hell, what she thinks while she's trying to handle the situation, when she founds out that she is the Savior (sorry Emma) down here, so she has to fix all the matters. There are mention of Rumbelle, and of Regina/Rumple. Rumple thinks about his future. The finale is tonight. Hope you'll enjoy it. Love.
OKKKAAAYYY! Here we are!

So I just saw the last episode of ONCE UPON A TIME.

And even if I almost died a couple of time, especially when Rumple pulled off Robin's heart, I was so excited.

It's frustrating to know the season is almost over!

Anyway, this one-shot is about the way Regina feels in the "UnderWorld". How she is trying to be what is good, and what she thinks. And they have some Rumbelle, and some Regina/Rumple.

I always think they had a special relation, between affection and hate.

So for this fiction, let's forget our presumption about they having sex. (in case you have any.)

This is happening before Belle curse herself. Rumple is looking for a way to save his unborn child, then he decides to go at the library.

…..

Rumple is not really here to read some books, he just lies to Belle, again, like he always does.

All this situation is such a damn mess, and everything is his fault.

How many times, he put Belle's live in danger, and she always forgave him. There never really had big or bad consequences, or at least not like this one.

Waves of pain and of culpability run on Rumple, crushing the rest of his soul.

The man is so focused on his thoughts that he doesn't notice the young woman entering in the room.

Despite the click of her high-heeled against the wood floor; the smell of her well-known perfume; the table's grating noise when she dropped off a dusty book and even despite

the throat clearing that she made to inform him of her presence, he stay lost on his mind.

Until she touches gently but firmly his shoulder, calling his name. There he sees her, for the first time since she entered, he notes that she is here, looking at him with surprise and perhaps some of tenderness on her brown eyes.

After all these years of solitude, damage, destructive power and resentment, only two women have showed sign of concern about him: Belle and Regina.

Rumple knows he shouldn't be surprised or worry about it, not after every things he does to everyone, he has no right to but feeling that somewhere, someone cares and knowing that when he will six feet underground (physically) someone will miss you, is secretly a consolation for his dark and ruined soul.

The Dark-One come back to himself, when he heard Regina voice, call him, again, with note of panic barely dissimulated. Then he realized how vulnerable he was and immediately erected his facade back.

 __ Dearie, I may be old but my hearing works perfectly. So stop yell at me._ The scorn in his voice is really apparent.

 __ I wouldn't yell at you, if you didn't zone out, and stayed immobile like Elsa froze your old, faded body._ Says Regina surprise by the way Rumple talks to her, after all she only wanted to be kind.

_ _Let's remind you that if he wasn't for the curse you would be knitting pullover, and talking about who's cat is the less obese with Snow's beloved retired club._

 __Yes, and let's remind that without all this magic I'm not even sure you would meet Belle. I mean when she was born, you were like….I don't know. Pretty sure you were older than her father today, perhaps over 100 years old._ Sigh clearly annoyed.

 __Well, if you truly want to talk about my audition dearie, I heard that Robin and Zelena's daughter is such a precious thing, you know how baby are at this age. Oh, maybe you don't! Sorry!_ He stop to add more drama. _Because at the last news, you are unable to carry a baby to the world,( laugh)it's too bad that she isn't yours Regina_.

 __ Okay, Rumple, stop your bullshit. I am definitely too tired out to support you hormone disorder, so I don't know if you're on your period or something...and I actually don't care! I mean, I don't even know why I'm still talking to you, you're just hopeless."_

The brunette turned over and started to leave the room, when Rumple released a strident laugh. She's facing again and said: " _You're wrong, I may be not their biological mother by I am more a parent that you will ever be._ _I'm just so so sorry, for Belle, and for the baby. Because they trust in you, and like you always do, you will disappoint them and you will let them drop. And this is so unfair! Because you always gonna ruined them, whatever."_

And she left, with all of her words flying in the air. Everyone knows that she's damn right, he always hurt people he loves, Milah, Baelfire, Regina, Belle, Neal (because he got another chance, and he screwed it again), even Henry, and now his baby. He's definitely a good father.

He walked all the way to his store, because he needed to think. But he forgot that Belle will be worried about him, it was like 6 hours since he said "hey Belle, I'm going to the library, be right-back", and the young lady starting to be really upset. The facts that she starts to getting hormonal really fast and that they are in UnderWorld, and not very like are for sure aggravating "details".

 __ Rumple, where were you? I've been waiting for you for….forever!_

 __ Belle, yes I'm so…._

 __ You know what I don't even wanna argue!_

 __ Yes, I know I was…_

 __ I'm fed up with you!_

 __ Belle, let me…._

 __ No, Rumple I'm done!"_

Rumple really wanted to talk, but he didn't want to make Belle more mad or upset so he just shut up. Then she realized that she "actually" assaulted him, a kinda, so she just froze totally surprise.

 __ " Are you okay, dearie?_

 __ Yeah, hmm… Did I just… look I'm sorry…_

 __ It's okay dearie, I am sorry._

 __ I know, Rumple. I just…_

 __ I know you were just worry about me, thanks!_

 __ Yah, I knew that you were great but I'm still nervous._

 __ What do you mean by "I knew"?_

 __ Oh, hmm. I just came across Regina on the street, and she looked a little strange, so I ask her what was going on… and surprisingly she didn't answered with a sarcastic sentence…_

Rumple really loves Belle, but sometimes she get lost on her mind, and start to "blather".

 __….So she said to me, that you were okay, and that you just need some time to think. I think that our relationship getting better, and I must confess that, it's reassure me, you know….To know that we don't have only ennemis here._

Rumple hugged her and she feels instantaneity better, like her stress calms down.

Regina goes to Granny's to buy some coffee, she really feels tired this time, well this time especially. A break time, is the only thing that she wants and needs, thinks the brunette while she drinks her coffee. Yeah, absolutely, somewhere quiet and….peaceful. So ironical from an ex-evil queen in the hell. Now, she's thinking about what to do, she needs to go to " " store but the last thing she wants is to see Rumple again.

The truth is that, she's hurt. Of course, she loves Robin. She does love him but she would swimming in a denial sea if she said that everything is perfect. She may not be evil as she used to but she's not seeing unicorns and stickers over rainbow everywhere, and she can recognize a mess when she sees one. And this whole situation is a huge mess. The kind where you cannot blame anyone…

After literally ran into a worry Belle, and tried to reassure her. Regina went to the forest, and if she disregarded the orange sky, and the perpetual smell of sulfur, she can acting like she is still in Storybrooke, still at "home" without all of these problems.

But she is not, and she has to fix all these problems, because Emma can't do anything but adding more, like the "Un-Charming" Family. Rumple and Belle have already matters to take care about, as Robin and his lovely and adorable unnamed baby, and Zelena who really needs help to stay in the "good way". Not forgetting, Henry who is just a baby, well not really. But he doesn't need more stress into his teen's shoulders.

She is the only one can fix this, she's a kinda the Savior here. Well done, she thinks "I'm the Savior of the bloody hell. Great!". Even her sarcastic laugh cannot make the situation less lousy, it means that it really sucks. But this is not the time to deplore herself, no! It is the time to look for the solutions and get the hell out from this pathetic replica of her town. If she made the original one, she can for sure destroyed the copy. And it's with that thought that she stands up to get back to the town, with "Keep your head up" playing from her phone. Because that is the truth, in life there are ups and downs but you can't give up….

" _**But you gotta keep your head up, oh**_

 _ **And you can let your hair down, eh**_

 _ **You gotta keep your head up, oh,**_

 _ **And you can let your hair down, eh**_

 _ **I know it's hard, know its hard**_

 _ **To remember sometimes,**_

 _ **But you gotta keep your head up, oh**_

 _ **And you can let your hair down, eh "**_

 **Thanks for reading, hope you will let comments to let me know what do you think about it? Do you think Regina feel in that way, or no? Do you think Rumbelle deserves more screen time? Are you like me, crying because of Robin's death? Are you hating everyone for this? Are you looking the show tonight? Or whatever you want, to talk about. Please, if you notice mistakes in the text, let me know, and I am sorry. I'm french, and I'm still learning English.**

 **Hpe you a good night, or day, or whatever! Love! God blesses.**


End file.
